


Deck The Halls

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas fic, Dumb Puns, Established Relationship, Finn Would Absolutely Go Whole Hog With Decorating, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, M/M, coming home for Christmas, dumb boys, everything is cute, there be fluff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Sami comes home to some...unique takes on Christmas Decorations.  Finn is just happy to be here.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Series: Dating For Demons [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/460696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704817/chapters/52396654

‘ _Finn’s clearly been busy…’_

Sami had to do a slight double-take as he approached their front door, fresh off the latest round of live shows and relieved to be home. Home where his currently convalescing-from-shoulder-surgery partner was clearly not taking it easy. He couldn’t say he was expecting an actual holly wreath to be hanging on the door, complete with what Sami could only assume were Finn’s own enhancements. The comically large bright red bow on top of the wreath certainly _seemed_ like it belonged, but the addition of one of each of Sami and Finn’s action figures in the middle certainly did **not**.

Even if Finn’s figure was sporting a tiny red Santa hat. _‘Where did he even get that?’_

On one hand, Sami was glad to see the decoration proudly on display. Finn hadn’t even considered putting up anything a year ago until Sami said he could, still incorrectly assuming he was nothing more than a squatter in Sami’s apartment. Judging by what was probably only the tip of the festive iceberg hanging on the door, Finn had probably gotten over that household hurdle. Christmas was clearly only going to get increasingly ostentatious in the Sami and Finn apartment.

On the other hand Finn was still recovering from his shoulder surgery, and Sami could only hope he wasn’t climbing up ladders hanging decorations from every high surface imaginable. Finn _really_ wasn’t much good at sitting still unless it involved Lego.

Sami took a deep breath, collecting both himself and his travel bags before opening the front door and entering the apartment. He was immediately struck by a hallway full of twinkling fairy lights, nothing too bombastic but enough to make him fear extra electrical billing in the near future. Sami could imagine the hallway looking like a starry winter sky in the dark with all the lights, and given Finn’s love of all things space he assumed that was the intention.

Moving further into their living room, Sami smiled as he saw the silver Christmas tree they had picked out together last year standing proudly beside Finn’s oversized recliner. The tree had only been partially decorated with an assortment of red and green baubles (both Finn’s homemade ones and their joint selection from last year), Sami noting that Finn obviously hadn’t tried stretching up for the higher branches. Sami quickly realised that would be his job on account of being both the tall one and the relatively-healthy-shoulder-wise one in this relationship. There was going to be a lot of draping of tinsel in Sami’s near-future. The bauble from Finn’s childhood with his drawing of a penguin was front and centre on the tree, making sure to be noticed as soon as you got close enough.

Also of note was the lack of actual Finn amongst all this festive cheer.

“Finn?” Sami called out, assuming his partner had got lost in Christmas themed Lego adventures, “I’m home, you about?”

There was a brief clattering of something being dropped coming from their spare room, before a jubilant Finn rushed towards him with all the grace of a drunken reindeer.

“Sami!” Finn cheered as he slid his arms around Sami’s waist, immediately going up on his tip-toes to steal a quick kiss, “Welcome home. Like what I’ve done with the place?”

“I’m surprised it’s as low-key as it is, honestly,” Sami smiled as Finn snuggled against his chest, “Or were you waiting for me to help out?”

“Bit of both, not as much room as I’d like to get **really** festive. Just wait ‘til we get ourselves an actual house, Sambo,” Finn grinned up at his partner, “Our front yard is gonna be a _spectacle_.”

“And our electricity bill is going to bankrupt us,” Sami was still smiling, so Finn knew better than to take him seriously, “Let me put my things away and grab a coffee, then we can at least finish the tree. Deal?”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn nodded in agreement, if not hurrying to actually stop snuggling with Sami, “I need to pick up the Lego I dropped anyway.”

Sami kissed Finn’s forehead as Finn slowly released him from the hug, “Yes, go on before somebody stands on it.”

Sami shook his head fondly as Finn retreated back into the spare room, grabbing his luggage and heading towards their bedroom. It should have been a quick jaunt, but Sami had to stop once again as something hanging from the top of the doorframe caught his eye. He blinked in surprise, before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Either jet lag was now causing hallucinations, or…

“Finn, what’s this hanging above our door?”

Finn re-emerged from the spare room, Lego bricks held loosely in both hands, “Great, isn’t it? Bayley and I found it in a dollar store the other day.”

“…okay, but…” Sami scratched his beard in thought, “…why is there a frog wearing a Santa hat hanging above our bedroom door?”

Finn scrunched his face up, “A frog wearing a…oh come on, Sami. I thought spending more time with Becky would have honed your punning skills.”

Sami glanced back up at the frog, before looking back at Finn in confusion, “…don’t follow.”

Finn sighed disappointedly as he stuffed the Lego in his pockets, before draping his arms over Sami’s shoulders, “It’s a mistle-toad.”

Sami at least had the good grace to look embarrassed, “…oh.”

“I was hoping for a chuckle, at the very least,” Finn sighed, resting his head on Sami’s shoulder, “Oh well.”

“I mean, it’s hilarious now that I get it…” Sami brought Finn in for another hug, “But for the record I’m not kissing it. I already have my own handsome prince right here.”

Finn tried to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably as he giggle-snorted into the side of Sami’s neck. Hearing Sami laughing in response made it worth it, though.

“Okay, got there in the end,” Finn smiled as he pulled away to look up at Sami, “I promise not to turn into anything but a mound of silly putty if you kiss me right now.”

“That seems worth taking a risk on,” Sami smiled, cupping Finn’s cheek and bringing him in for a kiss. Finn sighed happily, quite content in becoming that aforementioned silly putty in Sami’s arms for as long as possible.

“Mmm…almost made me forget about the coffee,” Sami grinned as they rested their foreheads together, “Tree or more Christmas kisses?”

“You have to ask?”


End file.
